Join The Clan
This is where all people can make cats to roleplay with. Example: Name: Coldstar Rank: Leader Gender: tom Appearance: white with blue gray paws, blue gray stripes, blue-gray undercoat, and icy blue eyes Personality: quiet, calm, confident, caring, smart, and sweet Family: None History: Born into IceClan Extras: none Then leave your signature. Put your cats here! Name:sarkshine Rank: warrior Gender: She-cat Appearence: A orange lustrous tabby with deep copper-green eyes Family: Mate-palmleaf Personality: sweet on the outside, but dark and treacherous on the inside History: she secretly loathes the leader Extras:None -otterstar Approved! 18:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Name: wispkit Rank: kit Gender: tom Appearence: black with wisps of light grey with sparkling blue eyes Personality: laid back and loyal, sometimes lazy but is very sweet Famlily: queen:Sweetwater sister:clawkit brothers:zestykit and willowkit History: Born in shadowclan, but queen and kits moved clans to IceClan Extras: long fur ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Flamestripe Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearence: Dark yellow tom with yellow eyes Personality: Serious, quiet, caring, and tough Family: Mate: Fuzzywhisker Kits: Pouncekit History: Clan born Extras: None ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pouncekit Rank: Kit Gender: She-cat Appearence: Lilac tortie with amber eyes Pesonality: Hyper, clever, and sweet Family: like above History: Half kittypet Extras: None ~Fuzzy Approved! 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Littlepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: small, pretty pure white she-cat with silver tabby patches and luminous, blue-green eyes. Personality: She's very quiet, reserved, and intelligent. She is constantly teased by the other apprentices. Her best (and only) friend is Tornadopaw. She is very independent and doesn't like to except help from another cat, but she is very sweet and kind when she opens up. Family: '''Unknown '''History: She's half-IceClan. Extras: She's has an unusual ability that no one knows about. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 06:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Apporved! 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Tornadopaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: Handsome, dark brown tabby tom with white spotches and legs; and deep ice blue eyes. Personality: He's kind and quiet, but somewhat mysterious. He's extremely intelligent and is protective of anyone close to him. Even though he is one of the most popular tom in the clan, his best friend is Littlepaw, who he has a huge crush on. Family: His father is Hawkstrike History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A AND Name: Hawkstrike Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearance: Dark brown tabby tom with piercing golden-amber eyes. Personality: He is an arrogant and short-tempered tom. He hates cats who are from outside the clan, let alone half-clans. He is protective of his son, Tornadopaw and will do anything to keep him from Littlepaw. Family: '''His son is Tornadopaw. '''History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 06:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 06:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Iceburn Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Appearance: White she cat with red stripe down the middle of her back Personality: Mysterious, kind and a little bit evil XD Family: Mother: Violetstrike, Father: Barkclaw, Brotheer: Mistpelt History: Had one kit that was still-born. Extras: None Approved! 07:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! I decided to use these two! The lost art of potato-giving Mistsong rogue Tom Black long-furred tom with one indigo-gold eye, one azure-cream eye. Friendly, rash but authoritive, persuasive, Iceburn's previous best friend, always has his own agenda, has feelings for both Iceburn, Shadowbender and a cat from his previous life, Stormpool. He doesn't like talking about his family ever since what he and Stormpool call 'The Incident'. He came with Stormpool and Shadowbender, and requested to join teh Clan. Not really surprisingly, he and Stormpool were accepted while Shadowbender wasn't. Angered at the division, he lost his temper after he was teased a lot and killed Icestar and left the Clan. Stormpool, on the other hand, didn't leave, and is now plagued by 'what if' questions. He's a magnetiser--he can attract anything like a magnet, friends, prey, badgers, leaves, wood, water, anything--and can make anyone his friend. Stormpool Warrior She-cat Silver she-cat with stormy grey eyes. Friendly, likable, soothing, and wanted originally to be a medicine cat before Mistsong persuaded her not to be. She is the sister of Stormsong, daughter of Ravenheart and Silversong. She came with Mistsong, but stayed behind when Mistsong left IceClan because she knew that she would never be able to blend in with Shadowbender and Mistsong if she came with them. She's just been around ever since. She can cause natural disasters, and if she has anything's DNA, she can twist her form to be a replica of whatever she has the DNA of, and can even feel what the original is feeling and push their thoughts around. From, The lost art of potato-giving Approved! 15:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! I would like to join please. Name: Applepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Description: very pale grey with slighley darker stripes Personality: happy, bouncy, fun loving, enthusiastic Family: Unknown Extras: She knows a prophecy that could make or break the warriors world Approved! 16:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Hawkmask Rank: Warrior Gender: She-cat Appearance: Slender, lithe, dappled, pale brown tabby with a distinctive paler muzzle and clear blue eyes. Personality: Quiet, fierce, fearless, sweet, but extremely loyal. Sometimes she can be a bit crazy. She is a fighter. Family: Unknown History: Born as rogue, learned to hunt Hawks and Eagles. Extras: None, really. I don't have a siggy here yet, so Hawkmask121 Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Silvermoon Rank: Warrior Apperance: Calico ginger tom with orange eyes Personality: Explosive out burst of anger, uncontrollable. Mostly kind and friendly when not angry Family: Son of two kittypets, Miso and Tom. They now live in Japan with an owner called Nire Oki History: Joined clan at 4 moons old Extras: SImilar to personality really, the outbursts are remanant of a disease from when he was a kit, the same disease still causes spasms in his right foreleg EXPLODE A CUCUMBER IF YO HAPPY XD Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Snowear Rank:Warrior Apperance:Large white tom with unusual blue eyes and deaf. Personality:He is quiet, paitent, and kind. Although he cannot hear, he can still understand what some cats are saying. Family:Unknown History: He was found alone. Extras:None '' ~Mistybrook'' Approved! 05:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: featherpool Rank:queen Apperaence: grey she-cat with white patches and green eyes persoality:gentle, stern, loving family: her kits are not born yet history:She is clan-born Extras: none Approved! 18:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I am doing another one! Name: Pebblepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: Small, slender and lithe, with soft pure white fur. She is gray flecked and has a delicate pink nose. Personality: Happy-go-lucky, sweet and carefree. She is focused and confident, and caring and smart. But sometimes, she is misunderstood. Family: Sister is Hawkmask. History: Born as rogue, learned how to hunt eagles and hawks. Extras: She likes playing with small stones. ~Hawkmask Approved! 22:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Silverpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: Black and silver tabby tom with cold golden-amber eyes. Personality: He is just like this dad, arrogant and short-tempered. He hates cats who are from outside the clan, let alone half-clans. Even though he is not as popular as his brother, Tornadopaw, he is a rude, stuck-up, and a bully. Family: '''He is twin brother to Tornadopaw and son of Hawkstrike. '''History: He's Clanborn Extras: N/A [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 23:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 01:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shadepaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Tom Appearance: He is a black tom, with lighter gray swirls on his pelt. Personality: He is very solitary, and doesn't talk very much. He is not very good at talking with she-cats, but he knows his match is out there, somewhere. Family: He was born to two unknown rouges. History: He was born a rouge, but was taken into the clan as a kit. Extras: N/A ~Mistybrook '' ''Approved! 05:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Brightpath '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Gender: '''She-cat '''Appearance: '''She is a dark gold she-cat with violet eyes. '''Personality: '''She is very chearful, and makes friends very easily, she doesn't want a mate. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: N/A ~Mistybrook Approved! 05:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Addie Kit Shecat Small cream she-cat with lilac stripes and white paws and lime green eyes. Sharp tounged, eager to be a warrior, stubborn, palyful. History: rouge she's diffrent. and Victor Tom Blue gray with one eye evil, muderous, rude TBA -Silver Approved! (I love the name Victor. It's the name of an artist/band I like!) 02:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sylva Loner Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and birght blue eyes Quick to anger but sometimes quite nice Mate, Raven a black tom, expecting kits, sister, Ariyla a ginger tabby she-cat even though she's technically a loner, she lives in a small group of cats scar over one eye and a lime green collar because she used to be a kittypet Spottedpool599 (talk)SpottySpottedpool599 (talk) Approved! 19:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ALSO Raven Loner Black tom with one white paw and green eyes Very calm but can fight when he needs to Mate, Sylva and other person, Ariyla lives in small group of cats once got attacked by a rogue and has a scar across his side and Ariyla Loner Ginger tabby she-cat with one green eye and a white undercoat. energetic and loud and bossy and stuff Sister, Sylva and other person, Raven lives in small group of cats none Spottedpool599 (talk) Both approved! 20:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Primrose Medicine cat or warrior, which ever is fine Beautiful pale pink she-cat with forest green eyes. Sweet, talkative, funny and chilled Mother-Volefur Father-Brindletail Sister-Peachfur Clan-born Dawneh or takeachance32!!! Approved! 21:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Name: Foxkit Kit darkish ginger tom with a white undercoat and green eyes Funny, playful, and sweet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Leafkit, Mistykit, Nightkit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Leafkit kit calico she-kit with green eyes shy, sweet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Foxkit, Mistykit, Nightkit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Nightkit kit pure black tom with yellow eyes Slightly negative, quiet Mother: Sylva Father: Raven Aunt: Ariyla Siblings: Foxkit, Leafkit, Mistykit Clan-born (pretty much) AND Mistykit kit silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes Sweet, playful, ambitious Can you guess? lol Clan-born (pretty much) Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 01:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Seapaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Black she-cat with a white shape of a white moon on her forhead, there is also white swirls on her legs, tail, and stomach. She has a torn ear, and sea green eyes. Personality: She has her mind set on toms. She is very kind, sweet, but is very shy at most times. She is more of a follower, not exactly the leader type. She is usually very nervous, and tries to empress everyone. She is also very brave, and loyal to her clan. Family: Her family all died in a blizarrd. History: She was found alone by two dead cats and four other kits. Cats suppose they are her parents and siblings, but no one is sure, not even herself. Extras: None. ~Mistybrook Approved! 04:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) This is gonna be my last cats, I promise. Name: Moonclaw Rank: Warrior Appreance: Pale silver tabby tom with black paws and one green eye and one blue eye. Personailty: Is very defnisve and smart. He is gentle and kind but very aggresive and firece around loners. Family: TBA History: Former rouge. Mother brought him to clan and left. Extras: None. and finally Jewlkit Sandy silver and white lilac she-cat with silver paws and bright green-blue eyes. Kit, 4 moons. Very quiet, afraid of many things, likes to make up games, is very creative. She can be stubborn and refuse to do stuff. Unknown Clan-Born None 14:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Name: Batkit Rank: kit Appearance: black tom with long silver stripes and thin, long teeth like a bats. Personality: ambitious and aggressive, and he's not afraid to battle. Family: unknown, History: TBA Extras: nothing, yet. ~Dawny. All Approved! 22:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shadowpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: She's a 12 moon old apprentice, with dark black pelt, soft fur and paws, long whiskers, a brown nose, long and sharp claws, sharp teeth, has pine-green eyes, and is very muscular. Personality: She is very friendly, and loves to use big words and vocabulary. She is not the most chatty type, but she is fun to talk to. She is very good at talking to toms, but she never wants a mate. She is very tom-boyish. Family: She has no living family. Except Coldstar who is secretly her uncle and Littlepaw who is secretly her cousin. History: TBA Extras: None. ~Mistybrook Approved! 22:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Name:Skywing Apearence cream she-cat with brown points (Face,paws,tail) and blue eyes Personality:Strong,doesn't like to admit she's wrong but is loyal to anyone close to her. Family:Parents: her parents were murderd.Sister:Waterlily History:Clan born Extra's: will do anything to avenge her parents death. And Name:Waterlily Apearence:pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Personality:Sweet and kind Family:Sister:Skywing History;Clan born ~Blizzard Approved! 04:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Name: Frostkit Rank: Kit Appearance: White she-kit with blue eyes. Personality: Frostkit is excitable, and is a total chatterbox. She likes to talk to anyone who will listen, and even cats that don't. Family: Unknown History: Clan-born. ~Tanglezzzz Approved! 02:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I know I really shouldn't but I'm going to make a few more cats on this wiki. Summer Loner golden she-cat with crystal blue eyes very mature and intelligent. She isn't very serious, but she can be when she puts her mind to it. none she knew Sylva, Ariyla, and Raven when they were loners. She used to be Sylva's best friend Violet Loner small pale gray she-cat with violet eyes and white dapples on her shoulders and haunches energetic and friendly Brother: Pepper she knew Sylva, Ariyla, and Raven when they were loners. She used to be Ariyla's best friend Pepper Loner pale gray tom with darker dapples on his shoulders and haunches and spring green eyes Jumpy and often worried but quite friendly Sister: Violet he knew Sylva, Ariyla, and Raven when they were loners. He used to be Raven's best friend and he had (and still does have) a huge crush on Ariyla. (Yay causing rp drama >:D) Fluffy tail... Fluffy tail... Fluffy tail... c: (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 02:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Name: Hiddenpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearnace: Blue-gray tom with a thick shaggy pelt, he has a slightly lighter stripe on his back, paws, and muzzle. He is also missing an eye, and has a muscular, body-scarred body. Personality: He is very popular among the apprentices. He loves being around she-cats, he is also very itelegent. He likes to hunt, and is very good at fighting. He is very brave, and can stand up to anyone and beat them at a fight. History: He was raised a rogue and came to the clan in order to find a home. Ever since then, he has been one of the best apprentices in the clan. Family: Shadowpaw is the most close cat to him and is like family. Extras: He was found by Shadowpaw in the most time of need. ACCEPTED BY OWNER! Name:Lightshade Rank:Warrior Appearance: Very light grey tom with spooky neon green eyes. Personality: Very popular tom, very athletic and easy going. He is intelligent and proud, a all-rounder. History: Clanborn ~Lilly Name:Frostsong Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pure white, blue eyes Personality: She's sociable. History: Ex-rogue ~Lilly Approved! 20:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Wildkit Rank:kit Gender: She-cat Appearence: A silver tabby with blue eyes Family: Winterkit, Summerkit-sibilings, Whitedove-mother, Daimondwing-father Personality: kind and sweet to others. History: Born into Iceclan Extras:None By: User:Cynderheart Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Whitedove Rank: Queen Gender: She-cat Appearence: A silver and black she-cat with amber eyes Family: Kit's- Wildkit, Summerkit, and Winterkit, Mate- Daimondwing Personality: kind and gentle History: Born into Iceclan Extras:None By: User:Cynderheart Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 18:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Daimondwing Rank: Warrior Gender: Tom Appearence: A Dark brown tom with Amber eyes Family: Mate- Whitedove, Kit's- Wildkit, Summerkit, and Winterkit. Personality: Protective of his clan and his kit's and mate. History: Born into Iceclan Extras:None By: User:Cynderheart Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 19:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Summerkit Rank: Kit Gender: tom Appearance: a black and white tom with Ice blue eyes Personality: kind to his family and friends but is loyal to his clan Family: Winterkit, Wildkit, Whitedove, and Daimondwing History: Born into IceClan Extras: none - Cynderheart Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 23:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Leafshade Warrior Tom A white tom with black and brown patches. He is a quiet tom with a lot of heart and a long fuse. His family is unknown. He was found at the clan enterance as a small, mewing kit. Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 23:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sorrelmask Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Appearance: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a darker brown face Personality: Calm, kind, tries her best to be helpful. Family: Unknown History: Clanborn Extras: None Name:Mintpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Male Apperance: Gray-and-white tom with amber eyes. Personality: Most of the time, he shows little intrest. Though he is usually kind, he can sometimes have a negative morality. He spends most of his time in camp, and sleeps as much as possible. Family: Unknown, brother is Blizzardpaw History: Unknown Name: Blizzardpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: Male Appearance: White tom with amber eyes. Personality: Blizzardpaw is usually seen with a dark personality with an ironic point of view. His soft side is rarely seen, and he is pramatic, not as excited for assesments as other apprentices. Family: Unknown, brother is Mintpaw Extras: None 01:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 19:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) These are completely necessarry. Because I feel like it. Yes. xD Name: Twig Rank: Loner Gender: she-cat Appearance: Ginger tabby she-cat Personality: Kind and caring. And stuff. .3. Family: Daughters: Ariyla, Sylva (first litter), Milky, Tawny (second litter) Sons: Wheat (first litter) Breeze (second litter) Mate: Jay History: Born a loner Extras: none Milky Loner (apprentice-aged) She-cat Long-furred creamy-white she-cat Bouncy and happy. And stuff. .3. Sisters: Ariyla, Sylva (older) Tawny (same age) Brothers: Wheat (older) Breeze (same age) Mom: Twig Dad: Jay Born a loner Tawny Loner (apprentice-aged) She-cat Sandy ginger-brown she-cat A bit of an outcast. See above =_= Born a loner Wheat loner White tom with sand-coloured dapples Nice and stuffs See above =_= Born a loner Breeze Loner (apprentice-aged) black tom with swirling gray stripes easily scared See above =_= Born a loner Jay Loner Gray-and-white tom usually happy. Calm and intelligent See above =_= He was actually born a kittypet And, finally Storm Rogue Dark gray almost-black rogue with many scars none born a rogue Sorry that I exist.' I forget what landed me on your' blacklist.' Yes, I like AT.' Problem?[[User:Spottedpool599|''' ~Spotty, the roleplayer of many, MANY cats.]] 01:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaand I approve myself because I'm admin like that. '''Sorry that I exist.' I forget what landed me on your' blacklist.' Yes, I like AT.' Problem?[[User:Spottedpool599|''' ~Spotty, the roleplayer of many, MANY cats.]] ______________________ Name: Jaystorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver tabby tom with bright cyan eyes Personality: Agile, talkative, loud, energetic. Can't afford to sleep when he could be hunting. Family: Starlingkit (younger brother, deceased) Extras: None ~ Name: Starlingkit Rank: Kit (StarClan) Appearance: Grey tom with dull brown eyes Personality: Quiet, shy, hates interacting with other cats, and refused to have a different name in StarClan. Jealous that his brother got to live while he died. Family: Jaystorm (older brother, alive) History: Died from hunger. Extras: None 15:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Approved! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 04:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: Flare Rank: Loner (But part of Clan) Appearance: Red she-cat with flaring green eyes Personality: Fierce, harsh, and a bit rude. Family:None that exists in the Clan History: None Extras: none Name: Flameheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: orange she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Kind and loyal Family: Some other cats... History: N/A Extras: None ~Made by new member Firey (Cchen3) APPROVED! The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 02:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: Lightpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender: F Appearance: sandy cream she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes Personality: shy Family: None History: Clanborn Extras: none '''Sorry that I exist.' I forget what landed me on your' blacklist.' Yes, I like AT.' Problem?[[User:Spottedpool599|''' ~Spotty, the roleplayer of many, MANY cats.]] 02:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) (Accepting my own cats like a boss) '''Sorry that I exist.' I forget what landed me on your' blacklist.' Yes, I like AT.' Problem?[[User:Spottedpool599|''' ~Spotty, the roleplayer of many, MANY cats.]] 02:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) c: ____ Name: Redstrike Rank: Warrior Appearance: Red-brown tom with pale blue eyes. Personality: Quiet, calm, and easy-going. Likes to hunt, and is a skilled warrior. Family: Blue (brother) History: N/A Extras: None ~ Name: Blue Rank: Loner Appearance: Blue-grey tom with icy blue eyes. Personality: Vain, aggressive, and self-centered. Thinks that joining a Clan would only weaken him. Family: Redstrike History: N/A Extras: None Face the wrath of Noivern. 05:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved :D '''Sorry that I exist.' I forget what landed me on your' blacklist.' Yes, I like AT.' Problem?[[User:Spottedpool599|''' ~Spotty, the roleplayer of many, MANY cats.]] 00:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brambles Rank: Rogue Gender: She-cat Appearance: Once pretty brown tabby she-cat with a tan undercoat, now with many scars and messy, dirty fur. Personality: She used to be kind and caring but turned evil Family: Mate: Storm History: She was born as an IceClan cat but fell in love with a rogue and ran away. She's expecting his kits at the moment so she doesn't see him much anymore, since she's supposed to stay in their twolegplace home until she has her kits. Extras: none [[User:Spottedpool599|--Spotty~']][[Message Wall:Spottedpool599|' I will eat your face now''''--']] 00:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Name:Goldenspirit Rank: queen Gender: female Appearance: She is a red/Gold she cat with blue eyes with silver specks. Shes also long-haired Personality: She is kind and compassionate Family: Mate- Unknown Mother- Hailey (Kitty-pet) Father- BlazeFall Sister- Emberwillow brother- Grassberry History: she was found on the border by her father, she was left there by her mother. I will always be with you, I will always love you, Stop saying I will leave you ---- Name: Furze Rank: Loner. Appearance: White tom with amber eyes. Personality: Trying to hard, continuously wanting to prove himself. But he is the most loyal cat ever to join IceClan, he would die defending his Clan. Family: Her father, Pine, was born a rouge in a group of cats that had always shown respect to each other. Pine met Furze's mother during a battle, Pine's group had. He had convinced her to meet him at a oak tree where they climbed up it, until Nettle, Furze's mother's name, decided she would join Pine and have his kits. Furze had two siblings, Crow and Lark, they refused to go to the Clan with Furze and stay with Pine and Nettle. It broke Nettle's heart to see Furze go, but she knew where her heart lay. Mate: Cinder, but dies before having Furze's kits. He still wishes for a cat like Cinder. Mother: Nettle. Father: Pine. Sister: Lark. Brother: Crow. Extras: Furze refused to change his name because he showed too much respect to his mother, father and siblings. I never know what to do for my signature! (talk) 21:29, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Dawnsky Name: Dawnsky Rank: Expecting queen Gender: She-cat Appearence: A brown and cream tabby with blue eyes Family: Mate - Cedarfall, kits coming soon Personality: She is kind and caring, but fierce if Clan is threatened. History: Her older sisters were killed in a battle. Extras:None --~~~~Lily Frost